


【中文翻译】Day 2: Identity 身份

by Wadeye



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2020.12.14: 888 Days of El Clásico Seperation, Actually I mean 888 Days of Cris in Juventus, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia, cressweek2k17, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 在和西班牙人的一场比赛中，利奥头部遭受重创，醒来后发现自己患上了渐行性失忆症。谁也没有想到那个帮助他恢复的人的身份。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8





	【中文翻译】Day 2: Identity 身份

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 2: Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244548) by [MADR1D1SMO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO). 



> 译者注释：2017 Cressi活动第二天作品，C梅Gen大众分级向，巴萨其他成员友情向提及。原作者写作风格比较随意（文中出现了无数次“点头”和“笑”），但是故事情节很可爱，瑕不掩瑜吧；最后也HE了，超甜的一篇甜饼

_我们能否从头来过？_

_还能再做一次陌生人吗？_

_请允许我自我介绍_

_我们可以说说笑笑_

_重新领会曾经所知。_

_还能想出新的内部暗号_

_还可以创造回忆_

_给对方_

_以第二次机会_

他在一间他不记得是怎么进来的屋子里醒来。周遭的一切都是白色的——而且亮得刺眼。

他举起一只手以遮住上方的灯发出的光线。用手肘支撑着床垫把自己推得半坐起来，环顾四周，试图搞清楚他身边的环境。毫无头绪。

门吱呀一声打开了，他猛然转过头，看到两个人影进入房间。一个人年纪较大，头发花白，戴着眼镜，另一个个子稍高，但年轻得多，手里拿着个笔记本。两人都穿着长长的白大褂。

年长的那个向他微笑着走近，在放在床边的椅子上坐下。“请允许我自我介绍一下。”那男人轻快地说，平静的声音让他稍稍放松下来。“我是拉米雷斯，你的医生，你有任何问题都可以问我。而这位，”他指了指站在他身边的年轻男子，“是巴拉达雷斯。你可以叫他卡洛斯，如果你需要什么，他就在这里。”

他缓慢地点点头，研究着眼前的两个人。“谢谢。”他说道，惊讶于从自己嘴里发出的声音。

拉米雷斯医生对他露出一个令人安心的微笑。“首先，不必惊慌。如果你不记得某些事情——或者根本什么都想不起来——也没关系。”

他又点了下头。从毋庸置疑的专业人士那里听到这句话不免让他感到些许欣慰。

“好吧，”拉米雷斯拍拍手。“我们来确认下情况。你知道你自己在哪里吗？”

这问题让他有些措手不及。他怎么会知道？他甚至不知道自己是怎么进到房间里的。“呃，”他的视线在房内四下游移。屋子里有些医疗设备，窗边还有一张床，不过是空着的。“我在医院里？”他迟疑地试探道。

拉米雷斯微笑着点头，满意于他的答案。“很好，”他说，“主管逻辑的部分没有损伤。”他对卡洛斯低声说话，年轻人在笔记本上写下了些什么。

“那么现在，”拉米雷斯继续说道，回头看向他。“你知道你是怎么到这里的吗？”

他摇摇头。

“你知道你叫什么名字吗？”

这个问题让他愣住了。现在他仔细地思考着——不，他 _不知道_ ，即使他清楚他理应知道。“我......”他虚弱地张开嘴，“不，”他又摇摇头。“不，我不知道。”

拉米雷斯再次点头，表情纹丝不动，就好像他的回应是世界上最平常无奇的事情。“没事的，”他保证。“对梅西这个名字有印象吗？”

“呃，”他集中注意力，努力专注于这个名字，试图想起与之相关的任何一丝记忆。脑海中仍旧是一片空白。“没有，没有......一点都没。”

“嗯，”拉米雷斯把手搭在他前臂上。“那是你的名字。利昂内尔·安德烈斯·梅西，你的大多数朋友和家人都叫你利奥。”

“利奥，”他重复这个名字，在舌尖上咂摸着。利奥。没错，他就是利奥，“利奥·梅西。”

拉米雷斯又一次点头。“是这样。”他转向卡洛斯，对他说了一些利奥听不清的话。

“额，对不起，但是，”拉米雷斯转身看着他，利奥停下来考虑言辞，不确定怎么说才合适。“到底发生什么了？为什么我......会变成这样？为什么我什么都记不起来了？”

医生边解释边耐心地点头，完全不因他的问题而困扰。他看起来几乎像是早就预料到了。“我不打算深入探讨太多细节，”医生说道，“你的大脑现在非常敏感，你需要留意单次摄入新信息的量。所以现在我只说这些。”他的说话速度还正常，但慢到足以让利奥听懂并全部记住。“你是一名职业足球运动员。在上一场比赛中，你的头部受到重击，因此，你大脑中主管个人记忆的部分被严重损伤。换句话说，你得了逆行性失忆症。”

他顿住，等待利奥点头示意，然后继续说道：“你仍然可以像事发前一样进行任何活动，你的基本技能和知识储备都未曾变化。但记忆中的私人部分——管理与他人的关系、个人信息、比基本需求更进一步的社交知识等等，那个部分会有些轻微变动。”

利奥的喉咙发干。他咽了口口水，问道，同时害怕于对方可能的答复，“但是……这是可逆的吗？”他其实想问，还是说我就永远像现在这个样子了？

“你是完全可以被治愈的。”医生赶紧向他保证：“情况没有那么严重，大脑部位虽然受损，但还没到不可挽回的、或更糟糕的，记忆彻底消失的地步。只要给予足够的时间和努力，三个月到两年内，你的记忆就能全部恢复。”

利奥松了口气。起码他知道自己还是能恢复的。这是种奇怪的感觉，从某种程度上来说，他甚至不知道自己忘记了什么，但一无所知的感觉相当可怕，他确信自己不希望一直像这样下去。“三个月到两年……时间长短取决于什么情况？”

拉米雷斯耸了耸肩。“很多因素。你大脑的恢复能力，你身边人的影响，你处理事物的步伐。一会你会从罗德里格斯医生那里得到更多的细节——她是创伤后逆行性失忆症的专家，而我则只是个普通的神经科医生。”

医生又问了他几个问题，同时让卡洛斯把某些事写在笔记本上。利奥耐心地回答，试图给出他能做到的最准确的回答（这并不难，反正他的大多数回答都仅仅是“不知道”）。

当他问完后，拉米雷斯宣布，他要让利奥的几个朋友进门来。

“不必把你的大脑逼得太紧；不过，”他警告道：“如果他们的行为开始让你接受不了，不要犹豫，直接和他们说。”他最后按了下利奥的肩膀，退出房间。

利奥坐直了一点，盯着眼前的白墙，他的大脑正在试图处理到现在为止他得到的所有信息。

他能听到房间外拉米雷斯压低的声音，医生被几个人包围着。“目前只能进去两个人，”他态度坚决，“对他温柔些。只告诉他你的名字，你和他的关系，就这样。你俩有十五分钟的时间，去吧。”

门被砰地撞开，两道身影冲进房间。

“利奥！”

利奥的目光扫视着房里两名新鲜来客。其中一个个头很高，浅褐色的头发乱糟糟的，明亮的蓝眼睛闪着关切的光芒。

“利奥，”他重复道，冲到利奥坐着的床边。他伸出手打算触摸他，但在离他的脸只有几英寸的地方停了下来。“我——”他将手抽回一些，不安地皱起眉头。“你感觉怎么样？”

“呃，”利奥张开嘴想回答，却发现自己什么都说不出来。第二个人把他从令人不适的沉默中拯救出来，他慢慢合上门，走到他们身边。

“天哪，杰里，让他喘口气吧。”他比第一个人矮些，但也算不上矮小。他留着一头深色的黑短发，与另外两人相比，他的皮肤相当黝黑。

他坐在床上，利奥旁边，特意在他们之间留出一小段距离，这让利奥无比感激。“我叫路易斯，路易斯·苏亚雷斯。”他语气轻松地做了自我介绍，“而这个大笨蛋，”他的视线没有离开利奥，而是用拇指指向另一个人的方向，“是杰拉德·皮克，你一般叫他杰里。如果他烦到你，你就和我说，我会把他赶出去。”高个子的家伙——杰里——从嗓子眼里发出些愤愤不平的声音，但路易斯没有理会他，继续说道，“我们都在一起工作。哦，还有我是你最好的朋友。”

“纯属扯淡！”杰里大声抗议，“大家都知道我是利奥最重要的朋友。”

“好吧，”路易斯饶有兴致地望向他。“当然了，你是最重的那个......”

杰里的嘴巴开合了几下，他盯着路易斯，试图想出一句绝妙的反击，但没有成功。路易斯倚在床尾笑了起来。

利奥的唇也不自觉地扯起个笑容，他发现自己也跟着露出微笑。不论怎样，这一幕给他轻松自然的感觉。他完全可以习惯于此。

“等等，你说我们一起工作，”利奥说道，突然想起拉米雷斯医生的话，“这是不是意味着你们也是足球运动员？”

“哦，是的，”路易斯笑着应答，“咱们两个都是前锋，杰里是后卫。你会慢慢见到其他人的。”

利奥点头。他觉得这有些可笑，也不太公平，他还记得周遭世界的抽象信息——语言、国家、城市名——但他却连自己和朋友们是干什么的都不记得了。

“我踢得好吗？”他开了个玩笑，看向被提问的两人。

路易斯和杰里沉默下来，交换着奇怪的眼神。他们之间似乎在进行某种无声的对话，然后路易斯害羞地笑起来，说：“是啊，我想这就算是那种医生叫我们不要告诉他，以免让他大脑负荷过重的信息。”然后他转向利奥，手放在他膝盖上：“你以后会知道的。先这么说吧......你还有两把刷子。”

“你真的什么都记不得了？”杰里的肩膀耷拉下来，眼里闪烁着悲伤情绪。这刺痛了利奥的心；他忽然意识到，无论他觉得有多么困难，他都无法想象对他的家人和好友来说，他现在的这种情况是多么令人痛苦。

“不，”他缓缓摇头。“我真不记得了。我很抱歉。”

“你竟 _敢_ 道歉？”杰里火冒三丈。“又不是你的错。”

利奥向他露出一个小小的微笑。能交到这样的朋友他一定很幸运。“谢谢。”

杰里的眼睛里闪烁着极其真诚和温暖的光芒。“路易斯，我现在可以抱他一下吗？”

路易斯举起双手，“你问 _我_ 干什么，问利奥啊，”

利奥笑道：“当然可以，杰里。”

他的话语刚说出口，杰里已经猛地向前扑去，张开双臂将他拉入一个紧紧的拥抱。利奥允许自己在肢体接触中放松下来，把脸颊靠在杰里肩上。没过多久路易斯也加入了他们，手臂安全地环抱着利奥。

他可能记不起名字和数字，但他还记得感觉。那份像家一般的感觉。

是的，他肯定会习惯的。

尽管他的身体状况完全稳定且正常，医疗小组还是坚持让他至少再住一周院。

杰里和路易斯每天都过来探望，他们每次都会带来一张新面孔。甚至还有几个对手俱乐部的球员说是路过，进门来祝他早日康复。

总体来说情况都很不错，但这无法解决利奥的一个问题。他无聊得要命。

他和他们的教练聊了聊，巴尔韦德说，在和俱乐部以及医疗团队进行了长时间的讨论之后，他们决定利奥最好停几个月的赛，至少等到他的病情好转之后再说。

起初利奥并不介意，但他很快就意识到，不靠踢球来打发时间是件相当困难的事。于事无补的是，他每天可供消耗的信息量还受到限制。

“天啊！”利奥将手中的书扔到一边，翻身趴在床上。“这周怎么还没结束？”他从自己身下抓出一个枕头，朝着墙壁的方向胡乱扔去。事实证明这是个错误，因为下一秒他就听到一声巨响，利奥转过身去，发现路易斯带给他的马黛茶杯掉落在地，茶水泼洒在瓷砖地面上。利奥咒骂出声。

他从床上跳下来，小心翼翼地挪向事发现场，“该死，”或许他该叫护士来。

护士对他制造的烂摊子不是很满意，但还是对他说她会处理好的，并把他撵去医院的自助餐厅。“去买些咖啡吧”。

利奥拖着身子来到电梯前。他按了下行按钮，靠在墙上，双手插在病号服的口袋里。当他等电梯时，对面一个房间的门打开了，有个和他年龄相仿的男人从里面走出来，仍在和房间里面的人说着话。

“那我以后再来找你聊天。快些好起来，行吗？”

屋里的人的回应使他笑出声，他又说了几句话，关上了门。当他转身向楼梯走去时他脸上仍旧挂着笑容，但当他的目光不小心落在利奥身上的那一刻，他整张脸都僵住了，并且停下脚步。

利奥烦躁不安。一无所知的感觉 _糟透了_ 。

他仔细打量着对方。那男人比他高得多（虽然似乎每个人都比他高），皮肤晒得黝黑，棕色头发仔细梳到脑后。他看起来活像刚从时尚杂志里走出来似的，利奥想到。而对方一直盯着利奥的样子，活像见了鬼，这意味着，也许他能从和对方的交流中回忆起一些熟悉的事物。

“呃，”利奥强迫自己先行开口，因为他看对方并没有主动搭话的意思。“我认识你吗？”

男人眼神闪烁，但随即他的表情就收敛起来，淡漠地挑了挑眉毛。“我不知道。”他看了利奥一眼。“你认识我吗？”

“我……”利奥咬着嘴唇，“我是说——我问，你认识我吗？我——我应该认识你吗？我在那件事发生之前……” 他正在胡言乱语，利奥意识到，他能感觉到自己脸红了。

对方终于决定可怜可怜他。“我......我想你可以这么想。”他慢慢地回应道，表情略有缓和。他似乎不再那么防备。“这么说吧，我们的名字经常被联系在一起。”

“我明白了。”利奥喃喃自语，他也只能知道到这了。

对方又研究了他一会儿，然后向他点点头，向楼梯走去。利奥盯着他的背影逐渐远去。那人的脸有些熟悉——利奥就是 _知道_ 自己认识他。而他回望利奥的眼神也不像是看陌生人的眼神。利奥已经厌倦自己总是会伤害到他本应该爱的人，因为他已经他妈的什么都不记得了。

“等等！”

对方停下脚步，转过身来。“什么事？”

利奥把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上。“我正要去......自助餐厅，去喝咖啡。”他说着，朝身后的电梯示意，“要不要和我一起去？”

另一个人惊讶地朝他眨着眼睛。“呃，”他抬起胳膊看看表。“好啊，实际上......我现在的确有空。没问题，当然了，”他重新抬头看向利奥，向他露出个微笑，“为什么不呢？”

利奥点头，回以微笑。“太棒了。”

“那你叫什么名字？”

他的同伴从手机上抬起头，冲着利奥眨眨眼。有一瞬间他显得有些诧异，但随即露出个意味深长的坏笑。“你真的什么都不记得了是不是？”

利奥呻吟出声，摆弄着手中的塑料杯。“大家能不能都别再问我这个问题了？”他半开玩笑地说，“我失忆了，就是这样，实际上我什么都记不起来了。”

对方的假笑柔和为一个小小的微笑。“是克里斯，”他主动回应。这个单词出口的那一刻，他皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇，像是刚做了什么坏事。他看起来失了一秒钟的神，但很快就缓过来，他的神情变化得太快，以至于利奥确信这都只是他想象出来的。“克里斯是克里斯托弗的简称。我叫克里斯托弗·罗曼诺。”

“克里斯托弗·罗曼诺，”利奥重复着这个名字，让音节在舌尖上滚动。他脑海中闪过什么与之相似的东西，但那对他来说还是太遥远了，无从触及。“克里斯，”克里斯向他点头示意。“而我叫——”

“我知道的，”克里斯托弗打断了他，脸上又恢复了笑容。“利奥·梅西。”

利奥脸红了。“你看，”他大声说，把下巴抵在合拢的杯盖上。“我觉得自己真蠢，每个人都知道我是谁，但我不清楚他们是谁。我好难过。”

克里斯托弗奇怪地看着他。利奥无法完全领会对方隐藏起来的主要情绪。“也许这样更好。”对方喃喃自语道。

“冰绿茶拿铁！”柜台后的女孩大声叫道，克里斯托弗起身接过他点的饮料。

“那么，”当对方再次坐回他对面时，利奥开始发问。“你是哪里人？你又是做什么的呢？”克里斯托弗瞪了他一眼，很明显地忍住个笑容。利奥对他挤挤眼睛。“不许笑。”

“好吧，好吧，”对方清了清嗓子，但嘴角一直向上翘起。“我原本是葡萄牙人，但我在西班牙工作好几年了。更确切地说，我在马德里上班。而你第二个问题的答案，我是一个，呃，”他停顿了下，舌头润湿嘴唇，“我算是个商人吧。我一直在不同的项目间跑来跑去。”

“啊，真的吗？”利奥的视线下移到对方的上臂，紧身衬衫明显在肌肉线条清晰的肱二头肌上绷紧了，然后他又回看向克里斯托弗的脸。“你看起来......”他用手朝对方胸口模糊比划了下，“......从你的身材来看，我会觉得你是个私人健身教练。或者模特。”

这个观察结论引来了对方的笑声。“我就当你在夸我好了，”他自信地笑起来。“不过没错，有时我也会做模特。而且我在空闲时间会做很多运动，”他顿了一下，补充道，“主要是踢足球。”

“哦，”这个词更加激发了利奥的兴趣。“你踢足球？”

“只在我的空闲时间，”克里斯重复了一遍，强调说。“我不是专业的。”

“但你会看职业足球比赛，是吗？”利奥确认道，“西甲和其他的联赛。”

克里斯托弗点点头。“是的，当然了。西甲、葡甲、欧冠……以及其他所有联赛的大部分重要比赛。”他举起拿铁杯送到唇边。

利奥把头偏向一边，“那你喜欢我吗？”他开玩笑地问。

克里斯被他的拿铁呛到了。“我——”他把杯子从嘴唇上挪开，盯着它看，满脸写着背叛之情。“这......很复杂，”他小心翼翼地说，“我是皇家马德里队的球迷*。而你为巴塞罗那俱乐部效力。所以......并不是那么容易解释的，”他又喝了一口拿铁，把它放回桌上，“但为了回答你的问题......”他的眼睛又在仔细研究利奥的脸。“我......确实喜欢你。你是个很厉害的球员。”

利奥在对方强烈的直视中低下头。“每个人都这么说，”他喃喃自语。“但我一点都没看出来。”

克里斯托弗报以微笑。“你会的。有时间你应该看看巴塞罗那过去的比赛。”他靠在椅背上，再次伸手去够拿铁，但他却看到了利奥背后的情景。克里斯托弗瞪大双眼，愣了一下。

“哦，天哪！”他惊呼起来，迅速坐直身子。“看看都几点了！我完全忘了我马上还有个会。真的很抱歉，利奥，我必须得走了。”他冲利奥露出一个害羞的笑容，抓过手机站起身。“我本想多留一会，真的，但我得走了。晚些再聊。”他嘴里说着，已经朝出口走去。

“等一下，”利奥说，被对方的迅速动作吓了一跳。“我没有你的号码呀。”

“我会给你发短信的！”克里斯大喊着消失在门后。利奥叹了口气。

五秒钟后另一个声音才引起他的注意。

“利奥！”

利奥转过身，看向自助餐厅的入口。来者比他稍显年轻，和他差不多高，有着浅棕色的皮肤和卷曲的短发，手中攥着部手机。他身上穿的东西让利奥几乎误以为是挂在博物馆里的土耳其地毯。利奥很容易就能从路易斯和杰里讲过的故事中辨认出，这位就是内马尔。

“我操，是利奥！”内马尔冲到他身边紧紧拥抱他。

利奥回抱住他的胳膊。“小内。”

内马尔松开怀抱看着他，双手仍旧扶着利奥的肩膀。“很抱歉我现在才来，我真的没办法早点赶到。很快我就必须回巴黎，但我还能在巴塞罗那过个周末。”他抓过克里托弗之前坐的椅子拉近利奥，“我们坐下来吧。”

内马尔讲了很多——他谈到了巴黎，讲到法语与西班牙语相比有多么难听——他也很担心，询问着利奥的感觉，除了失忆之外，利奥还有没有感受到身体上的疼痛——不过利奥很高兴让内马尔主导谈话的方向。

“噢！”内马尔指着克里斯托弗扔在桌上的杯子，嘻嘻哈哈地笑道，“那杯拿铁是给我的吗？”

利奥本该张口否认的。“没错，当然了。”

*原文是Madridista，既是皇马俱乐部给球迷的官方称呼，也可以代指皇马的工作人员以及皇马队员。克里斯故意用了个比较模糊的说法，而利奥直接理解成前者了。

正如克里斯所承诺的那样，利奥在当天晚上收到了他的短信。那条短信说他明天还会留在巴塞罗那出差，如果利奥有空的话，下午他们可以找个地方见个面。利奥想说，这还用问吗？他还待在医院里，医生不准他踢球，他下午完全无事可做；所以他回复克里斯托弗，只要对方有时间，随时可以来把他接走。

当利奥穿着条短裤和一件灰色的大号连帽衫下到停车场里时，他没想到会迎面看到一辆闪亮的红黑相间运动跑车。

“哇哦，”他慢慢走近，几乎不敢去碰它，“这不像是健身教练开得起的车吧？”他开玩笑地说到。

“我明白，”克里斯托弗报以一个灿烂的笑容。“看看这个宝贝，”他抿起嘴冲方向盘飞了个吻，“我刚给她洗过澡。”

“你再这样我可就走了。”利奥恐吓道，但当克里斯为他打开副驾驶座的车门时，利奥还是毫无怨言地钻进车内坐到他身边。

克里斯托弗从头到脚打量着他，皱起眉头。“这失忆症一点用都没有。你根本没忘掉你那可怕的穿衣风格。”他戏剧性地提高音量，大声宣布道，“穿成这样开法拉利简直就是犯罪。”

利奥用手肘怼了他一下。“闭上你的嘴，”他咕哝道，即使嘴角还挂着微笑。“我们要去哪儿？在巴塞罗那四处兜风吗？”

克里斯托弗皱起眉头。“呃......不行，我们不能这么干。”

利奥惊讶地看向他。“为什么？”

“因为……”他停顿了下，寻找着适合的解释。“因为你在这座城里很有名的。”他最后说，“人们会认出你来。我们可不希望这种事情发生。咱们走吧，”他转身望向后车窗，同时把车开动起来。“我知道在巴塞罗那郊外有个很酷的地方。就信我一次。”

利奥放松地靠在柔软的座椅上，在车内空间允许的范围内伸展双腿。“我相信你。”

他俩逐渐对此习以为常。每当克里斯托弗到马德里周边*出差时，他都会来这找他，他俩会出去转转，或者只是呆在房子里，一起点外卖，看比赛和聊天。

“你在干什么呢？”克里斯把包丢在门口走进屋时问，“我带了些寿司。我知道你说你想吃披萨，但那不健康，所以我买的寿司。”

“你这混蛋。”利奥躺在沙发上抱怨道。然后他问，“什么寿司？”

他不用抬头就知道克里斯托弗在坏笑。“寿司里卷的三文鱼和牛油果。 ** **以及**** ，”他赶在利奥开始抱怨前补充道，“我还给你买了天妇罗炸虾。”

利奥终于把目光从电视上移开看向他，笑起来：“你最好了。”

克里斯朝他露出一个讽刺的——或许也算不上——的微笑：“我知道。”

他走进厨房，拿出两个盘子，把寿司放在上面。“你已经开始按巴尔韦德的计划训练了吗？”

利奥点点头，在电视上翻查着录下来的比赛视频。“哦，是的，已经开始训练了。真的很棒，你完全不会懂我一整天什么都不做到底有多心累。”他听到克里斯在厨房里哼了一声表示赞同。“教练希望我保持状态；但在我的记忆没有明显改善之前，他们不希望我去比赛。所以我现在在单独训练。倒也算不上是件坏事。”

“那......你有吗？”克里斯托弗问道。

“什么有吗？”

“有没有改善。你的记忆。”克里斯端着两个盘子走进客厅，和利奥一起坐在沙发上。

利奥耸耸肩。“或许有一点？我自己也不清楚。除非有什么事情来触发，否则我自己是什么都想不起来的。”他答道，回想起他上次和医生谈话时，拉米雷斯医生用的那些专业术语。“医生建议说我可以看些以前的比赛录像，我也一直在这么干。我现在正在找最近的一场马德里德比，应该会很有趣的……”

“不要！”

利奥的手指僵在原处。他将目光从遥控器上移开，看向克里斯。对方似乎也被自己的话吓了一跳，他看起来比利奥还震惊。

“我的意思是，不要看马德里的球队。”他澄清道，“不要看皇家马德里。他们……”克里斯停顿了一下，咬着嘴唇。“他们踢得很烂。”

利奥皱起眉头。“我还以为你喜欢皇马呢。”

“我的确喜欢皇马。”克里斯托弗赶紧答道，“只是……马德里德比不适合你看，相信我，你不会喜欢他们的。”他把盘子放到沙发旁边的小桌子上，然后坐到利奥旁边，从他手中拿过遥控器。“你不想看看英超的比赛吗？”他问道，同时翻阅着列表。“比方曼彻斯特德比，”他瞥了一眼利奥，注意着他的反应。“我喜欢曼联。我以前在曼彻斯特工作过，那地方还不错。天气不怎么样，但是地方挺好的。”

利奥研究着他。然后他耸耸肩，靠到沙发背上。“随你的便吧，”他漫不经心地说，“我都不介意。那我们就看曼彻斯特德比吧。”

克里斯明显放松了些。他把一个盘子递给利奥，抓起自己的盘子，在靠枕间舒服地安顿下来。

*译者注：原文如此，但结合上下文梅西应该住在巴塞罗那附近，疑为作者笔误

“这双怎么样？”杰里问道，又拿出一双足球靴，和之前给他们展示的另外三双看起来完全一样。“这双更好。不，这双 ** **肯定要**** 好些。你觉得怎么样？”他看向利奥和路易斯，期待着他们的反应。

“我不在乎，杰里，”路易斯从牙缝里挤出一句咕哝，“你大可买双会在黑暗中发光的高跟鞋，我完全不在乎。赶紧 ** **随便**** ** **选**** ** **点什么**** ，然后咱们就 ** **请**** 赶紧走吧。”

杰里瞪了他一眼。“你真没劲。”他指责道，“下次提醒我逛街的时候千万别带着你。”杰里将注意力转向他。“利奥？你是怎么想的？”

利奥冲着靴子眯起眼睛。“我不知道啊，杰里，”他坦白道，“你知道我会喜欢阿迪达斯的。但只要你喜欢你的球鞋就行，不用在乎我们啊。”

杰里挤挤眼睛。“你喜欢阿迪达斯只是因为我们告诉你，你喜欢阿迪达斯。”他反驳说。

“才不是呢，”利奥抗议，“我的品味从未改变。阿迪达斯就是更好。”

路易斯冲杰里示威性地笑了下。“你看？”

当杰里和路易斯争执不休时，利奥四下张望。店里张贴着不少海报——他甚至能从一些海报上认出内马尔和杰里。他的视线落到某张海报上；他几乎要转移注意力了，但有什么东西让他挪不开眼睛仔细打量着它。

利奥的脑海深处又有了 ** **那阵**** 闪烁的光亮。它就像根他想要抓住的细细的光绳，但每当他即将攥住它时，它就会从指间滑落。

“那个人是谁？”他还没来得及阻止，问题就自己从他嘴里溜出。

杰里和路易斯暂停争吵，一起转身看向利奥望着的方向。

“哦，”杰里注意到了利奥在看什么，他轻描淡写地说，“那人叫罗纳尔多。相信我，你还不想了解这件事，实际上你越晚知道越好。”

利奥皱起眉头。“罗纳尔多？”他重复道。他看向海报，使劲盯着它，研究那件印着葡萄牙国徽的红色球衣在男人宽阔的胸膛上伸展开，看着那名球员拉脚后射时脸上专注的表情。“我认识他。”利奥断言道。他现在想不起来，但他 ** **清楚**** 自己应该记得他，他知道那人他曾经认识。“我认得他。”他再次重复，这次更坚定了些。

“没有的事，”杰里不屑地冲他摆手。“你不了解他。我是说，你当然认识——谁不认识罗纳尔多呢——但你不是真的了解他。反正你肯定也不会想了解他，”杰里理直气壮地补充道，“他算是个混账。”

路易斯瞪着杰里，半是好笑半是恼怒。“你可真能白话啊。”

他们又开始争吵，但利奥打断了他们。罗纳尔多。的确，他对这名字有印象。他暂时还想不出因为什么，但他总会意识到的。

“你做不到的。”

利奥没有理会他，将球向左挪了一点，在心里计算着球的位置与桶之间的距离。“我没问题的。”他固执地反驳道。

他能听到克里斯托弗在翻白眼——是的， ** **用听的**** ，因为这个动作总是一齐伴随着对方愤愤不平的哼声。“而我对你说，你办不到的。”他尖锐地指出。克里斯站起身来，走到利奥面前的草地上站定，双臂在宽阔的胸膛前交叉。“从这个角度就是不可能的。”

利奥眯起眼睛皱着眉头。他才不信呢。“上一边儿去。”

克里斯托弗用脚拍打着地面，嘲笑道，“你以为我就没试过吗？”他向利奥扬起一边的眉毛。“不可能的。物理学有它的极限。最终你只会踢破一扇窗户。”

利奥双手撑在臀上瞪着对方。“哼。我觉得 ** **没问题**** 。”

克里斯托弗又翻了个白眼。但他终于挪开来，利奥刚开始以为他放弃了，但克里斯突然凑近，把球从利奥脚下抢走，还拿在手中转了一圈。

利奥张开嘴抗议。“嘿——”

但在利奥能阻止他之前，克里斯将球平衡在脚尖，轻轻踢了几下，然后将它射向相反的方向。那球飞过水池，落到旁边小木屋的屋顶上。

克里斯托弗转过身，脸上露出灿烂无比的笑容。“现在， ** **这**** 是个有可能的角度。”

利奥双手按在脸的两侧，瞪着那球卡在池边木屋的屋顶上。他简直不敢相信。“你这个大混蛋，”他抱怨道，“你都干了些什么啊？”

“我给你省下了一大笔本要交给玻璃工人的费用。”对方冷静地说，“现在走吧，我们进屋，你已经练了将近一个小时了。”克里斯的双手搭在利奥的肩膀上，轻轻地把他向房子的方向推去。“快走啊。”

当利奥洗完澡出来，用一块小毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发时，克里斯托弗正坐在床上，在手机上打着字。当他听到利奥走进房间他就抬起头来，咧开嘴笑道：“嘿。”

利奥走到衣架前。“你也好啊。”他能感觉到克里斯托弗的目光聚焦在他身上。他拽出一件灰色的T恤套到自己身上。

“你就打算让你的头发这么散着吗？”

利奥皱着眉头看向镜中自己的倒影。他从额前拂开几缕发丝。他觉得一切都好。“没问题啊。”不过克里斯一定不甚赞成，因为利奥可以从镜子里的反射中看到对方挤出一个苦笑。

“你连把梳子都没有吗？”

利奥转过身来面对他，双手掐腰。“没有梳子又不算是个事。”他重复道。

“拜——托，”克里斯把手机扔到一旁，伸出手把利奥拉到他身边。“过来，让我给你弄个发型。”

利奥低下头试图躲开。“唔啊！”他倔强地抗议，“我知道，你就是要往我身上泼五十升发胶！”

克里斯愉快地打量着他。“哦，小甜心，用不着那么多的，你的头发又不打卷。” 他坚持不懈地扯着利奥的袖子，最终利奥失去平衡，倒在床上。

他发出一声惊呼。“克里斯！”

另一个人低头对他坏笑。“当你被发胶淹没时，没有人会听到你的尖叫。”他压低声音。

利奥发现自己在傻笑。他本能地举起手来，试图护住自己的头发不受到伤害。“住手！”他在笑声的间隙中叫道，“别这样……不要啊，克里斯蒂亚诺！”

他俩都愣住了。

克里斯蒂亚诺猛然起身在床边坐直，给自己和利奥之间留出几英寸的距离。利奥用手肘把自己撑起来着，把一只手搭到额头上。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

克里斯蒂亚诺张开嘴，舔湿嘴唇。“你刚才……是不是？”

利奥闭上了眼睛。他一阵头晕目眩，但也逐渐开始镇静下来。他颤抖着呼出一口气。

“你是怎么……怎么知道的？”

利奥慢慢张开眼睛摇着头。“我不知道……我不知道啊……”他没办法解释，现在他脑海中充斥着太多事情，太复杂了，他完全无法理解，更不要说用语言表达了。“我只是……突然就想起来了。我也不明白是怎么一回事……”

克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神脆弱而无助。“你……你还记得些什么？”他微弱地回应道，听上去几乎像是害怕得到答复。

“没别的了。就……只有这个名字，”利奥如实答到。这信息不算多，却是个 ** **重要**** 进展……利奥浑身被幸福充斥，几乎要快乐地笑出声来。他转而望向克里斯蒂亚诺。“不过，你为什么要撒谎呢？”

克里斯蒂亚诺咬着嘴唇。他想了下，然后说：“我只是……想试试你能不能自己想起来。”

利奥露出一个微笑。很难猜测克里斯蒂亚诺现在脑子里到底在想些什么，他脸上有太多的情绪，但它们都杂糅在一起，没有一个明显到能被分辨出来。“嗯，我这不是想起来了吗。”他安静地说。“你一定是个很重要的人。”克里斯蒂亚诺的视线猛然聚焦在他身上。那目光里有一份很浓重、十分强烈的情绪。“我简直迫不及待地想要回想起更多信息。”

克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇抿在一起，露出个小小的笑容。他看上去莫名有些悲伤。“最好还是不要了吧。”

从那以后利奥开始想起一些小的细节。他无法指出记忆中的漏洞被填补的具体时刻，它发生的一瞬间也没有焰火燃放，更不会弹出一个写着“恭喜”的标志牌。它就是这么自然而然地发生了，细节在被触发时开始闪现。

“我给咱俩做了些三明治。”听到路易斯走进屋里时利奥说。

另一个前锋踢掉鞋子踏进室内走向客厅，利奥正坐在那里。“哦，是吗？”

“嗯，”利奥哼了一声，“它们在厨房的桌子上。”他解释道：“给你准备的那些放在黄色盘子里。我知道你讨厌酸黄瓜，所以我没往你的那份里面放。”

路易斯没有回答。起初利奥并没在乎，但当他一直默不作声时，利奥终于把目光从书上移开，抬头看向他。“路易斯？你没事吧？”

对方轻微地、没有什么信服力地点点头。“没事……”他慢慢地说，“但是利奥……我从来没告诉过你我讨厌酸黄瓜。”

利奥眨了眨眼。“哦。”那他一定是把路易斯的喜好和别人的搞混了。该死的，他的记忆力还没完全恢复。“那你吃我的吧，我不大介意。”

“不是，”路易斯突然摇头。“你没搞明白。我 ** **的确**** 讨厌酸黄瓜，利奥。我只是从来没有告诉过你。”

利奥花了些时间才反应过来。等他意识到发生了什么事，利奥的眼睛瞪大了。“等等，我刚才是不是……”

“没错！”路易斯咧开嘴。“就是这样，你刚刚想起以前的事了，利奥！”

利奥感觉到他的脸上露出个灿烂的笑容。还没等他说些什么，路易斯已经坐在他身边的沙发上，把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。利奥把脸埋在他的颈窝里，放松地享受着这种触感，任由路易斯的手指轻柔地梳理着他的头发。

“欢迎回来，利奥。”路易斯在他耳边轻声说。

利奥笑了。“还没有呢，”他纠正道。或者至少，他还没有完全想起来。

“马上了，”路易斯回应道，利奥能听出他声音中的笑意。“很快就会好起来的。”

他俩在客厅的沙发上坐着——好吧，只有克里斯蒂亚诺是坐着的；利奥则仰面朝天躺着，双脚从沙发的另一端垂下，头枕在另一个人的腿上。克里斯蒂亚诺一只手漫无目的地刷着手机，另一只手轻轻摆弄着利奥的头发。电视机开着，随便放着一部电视剧当背景，不过被静音了，他们都没有真的去注意它，因为利奥正在和克里斯蒂亚诺讲他与阿坤最近的谈话内容。

“在那之后我们聊了会儿跟阿根廷有关的事。”利奥继续说着，“你知道的，我还是不记得绝大部分事情，但我慢慢地都能回想起来了。我甚至可以回忆起在罗萨利奥，当我还是个小男孩时的那些事。拉米雷斯医生说我恢复得很好，可能几个月后我就能回去踢球了。”他抬起头，找寻着克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛。

“是吗？”另一个人哼了一声。他的确在听，不过他的注意力却集中在其他事上。克里斯蒂亚诺似乎满腹心事，忧心忡忡。

利奥抽身坐了起来，这动作终于让克里斯蒂亚诺猛地转移视线看向他。利奥回望着他。

“你并不乐意看到我的记忆恢复了。”这根本不是个问句，而是陈述事实。

克里斯蒂亚诺长叹了一口气。他甚至都没试图直接否认，这就说明了很多问题。他抬起手疲惫地揉揉眼睛，像是头痛得厉害。

“我为 ** **你**** 感到高兴。”他说，看着利奥。他的声音里有些不充足的诚意。

“但你不为 ** **你自己**** 感到高兴……”利奥追问道。

克里斯蒂亚诺没有回答。他把视线转移到电视屏幕上，但那眼神根本没有聚焦，说明他其实完全没在看。

“你究竟是怎么回事？”利奥还没来得及仔细考虑，这句话就脱口而出。他想知道一切，什么都不知道实在太他妈的讨厌了。他把手往前伸去，搭在克里斯蒂亚诺的前臂上，当利奥再次开口时他的声音放柔和了些。“发生什么事了，克里斯？我做错了什么吗？ ** **你**** 又做了些什么呢？你为什么这么害怕我知道真相呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺终于又和他眼神接触，不过他的双眼里又出现了 ** **那种**** 情绪，那种利奥无论怎么努力都看不透的情绪。利奥咬着嘴唇。“不论是什么问题，我们都可以解决的，我向你保证。”

克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓摇头。“事情远比这复杂多了。”

“可以不必那么复杂的，”利奥反驳道。“我们能——”

“嘘，利奥，别说话了。”克里斯蒂亚诺示意他不要做声。他伸出一只手插进利奥发间，把一绺尤其长的头发从他眼前拂开塞到耳后。“求求你，就……让我享受一会儿，趁我们还有时间。求你了。”

当克里斯蒂亚诺像这样哀求他时，利奥可狠不下心来和他争辩。

"伙计们，快看看谁来了！"

约尔迪第一个注意到利奥踏进训练场。

利奥微笑着向大家轻轻招手，然后把手重新揣进运动裤口袋。当他开口低声"嗨"了一句作为答复时，他可以看到自己的呼吸在冷空气中凝结成一小团白雾。对他来说，这天气也太冷了点。

眨眼间他就被队友们团团围住。他现在基本上已经能认出所有人了，但一下子见到这么多人还是让他有些吃不消。杰里紧紧的抱了下利奥，然后站到他的身后，利奥向后靠着他，像是靠着堵墙一样，杰里的手保护性地搭在他肩上。

"怎么，你这就要回来和我们一起训练了吗？"约尔迪问，把球在双脚间踢来踢去。

"不，还没到时候。"利奥答道，"我只是来看看你们。我还要单独训练一阵，不过我可能会和你们一起参加下场西班牙德比，"他解释道，重复着当天早些时候巴尔韦德教练对他说的话。"拉米雷斯医生的建议是，参加德比甚至有可能加快我的恢复进程，因为德比在我的记忆里会是件非常有意义的事。"

塞尔吉、拉法和其他人欢呼起来，利奥报以微笑。被人惦记着的感觉真好。

"这他妈的真是棒极了。"杰里在他身后激动地说道，"我们不能让皇家马德里忘掉他们到底排在哪里。"

路易斯对他挑眉，"那他们排在哪儿呢？"利奥不确定路易斯是真的在问杰里，还是只是在附和着他，同时清楚杰里会如何作答。

杰里咧开嘴，露出个巨大的笑容。"在西甲积分榜上被我们压在下面！"他被自己的聪明发言逗得大笑出声。路易斯哭笑不得地看着杰里。

"可是利奥，"利奥意识到马斯切拉诺的手搭在自己胳膊上，他转过身，"如果你感觉不适的话就不要上场了。你想休息多久就休息多久，不会有人逼你的。"

"没错，"安德烈斯点头表示支持，"记住这句话。"

利奥感觉到被所有人这么盯着，自己的脸颊都红了。"谢谢你们，"他心里暖洋洋的，"我知道。"

"他们说得没错，"杰里也加入了队友们的行列，他友好地拍拍利奥的肩膀。"我们完全可以自己击败皇家马德里，只要你一声令下，我们就会为你而战。"然后他又随口补了一句："罗纳尔多这几场比赛也真的不在状态。"

拉法打量着他。"你怎么知道？"他戏谑地问道。

杰里瞪了他一眼。"我还是会看体育新闻的，你这个混蛋。"他带着些防备性地说。"不过此事不假！这家伙总是错过一些很明显的进球机会，几乎像变了个人似的。"随后他脸上又露出了笑容，"可能他知道利奥马上就要回来踢球了，正紧张着呢。"

利奥向路易斯的方向露出个困惑的眼神。"罗纳尔多……皇家马德里的前锋？"他想弄清楚到底是谁，"耐克运动用品商店里，海报上的那个帅哥？"

杰里咳嗦起来，像是被呛到了，路易斯饶有兴味地看着他。"是的，"杰里慢吞吞地说，"就是耐克运动用品商店里海报上的那个帅哥。"

利奥长叹一声。"每个人都在谈论他，但我还没见过他踢球呢。"他抱怨道，基本是在发牢骚了，他抬头看向杰里，撅着嘴。

"相信我，你并没错过什么。"杰里轻轻捏着他的肩膀保证道，"他也不是那么特别。人们只是喜欢聊到他罢了。"

利奥认为，当他打开门看到来人脱口而出的第一句话是"你为什么会在这个时候来我这里？"时，他并没有感到一丝一毫的愧疚，这正好可以说明他和克里斯在过去的几个月内的关系已经发展得如此亲密。

克里斯蒂亚诺冲他露出一个灿烂到刺眼的笑容。"你也早啊，利奥。"他从利奥身旁挤过，走进屋里，"我很好，谢谢你的关心。"

利奥在他身后关上门，双手插进外套口袋，跟着他走进客厅。"不过，你今天真的不用上班吗？"

"不用。"克里斯蒂亚诺轻松地回应道，脱下外套，把它丢在一张扶手椅上，举止随意得就像在他自己家里一样，"我们单位放了个，呃，寒假。"

利奥点点头，小声"啊"了一句表示认同，"好巧，我们也有假期，昨天就开始放了。"他把外套的领子拉起罩住鼻子。天啊，这天真是好 _冷_ ……"哦，"他突然想起一件事，"克里斯？"

克里斯蒂亚诺抬起头，"怎么了？"

"我过几天要和几个朋友去阿根廷——时间不长，就一个星期左右。现在那边是夏天，所以天气应该会很不错。"利奥翘起腿靠在扶手椅背上。光是想到南美洲的夏天，他就已经开始感觉到暖意。"我想问你要不要和我们一起去？"

克里斯蒂亚诺对他眨着眼睛。"真的吗？"他不太确定地问道，露出个孩子气的笑容。他眼神里含着难以置信的惊喜。利奥觉得他这个样子很可爱。

"当然是真的了，为什么不和我们一起去呢？旅途一定会很愉快的。"

克里斯蒂亚诺微笑着点头。"一定会的……"他似乎思考了下，"你都要和谁一起去阿根廷？"

"哦，"利奥耸耸肩，"只有我、马切和阿坤。杰里本来也要来的，但塞斯克拉着他和约尔迪去了希腊。"

利奥可以发誓，他看着克里斯蒂亚诺的脸色以肉眼可见的速度垮了下来。"这样……"不过对方失望的表情在眨眼间就消失了，他弱弱地笑了下。"看来这是你们全队里阿根廷人的活动，那我就不去掺和了。"

"你肯定能和大家相处愉快的，"利奥向他承诺，"阿坤很外向，而马切也肯定会喜欢上你的。"

克里斯蒂亚诺用奇怪的眼神看着他，笑了笑。"我相信他会的。"他研究了下利奥的反应，然后随意地耸耸肩。"不过，我还是不去了，因为我已经答应了其他朋友下周要去伊维萨岛*，我在最后一刻取消计划有点对不住他们。"

"我明白了。"利奥轻哼一声。然后他扬了扬眉毛，"一月份去伊维萨岛？"

克里斯蒂亚诺也扬起他的两道眉毛，"一月份去希腊？"

利奥笑了。"我也是这么问杰里的。"

*Ibiz, 伊维萨岛，位于地中海西部，是西班牙巴利阿里群岛的一部分。

"我给你做了加棉花糖的热可可，"克里斯蒂亚诺说道，把一个温热的杯子放在利奥旁边的桌上，"尽管你清楚我对这些杀死维生素、充满糖分的白色恶魔的看法。"

利奥打着哆嗦。"谢谢你。"

克里斯蒂亚诺眯起眼睛。"你是在发抖吗？"

"没有。"利奥赶紧回答。他扯了扯袖子，把自己深埋进沙发里，重新发起抖来。"我才没有发抖呢。"

克里斯蒂亚诺弹了下舌头，摇着头，摆出一副家长般的架势表示反对。"你要是整天就这么黏在沙发里就会冻死的。可不能这么下去。"

利奥向他张开双臂，"那你就过来给我暖暖身子。"

克里斯蒂亚诺双手交叉靠着桌子，看着他笑起来。"我有个更好的主意。"他宣布说。

利奥把头偏向一边。"比抱抱还要好？"他难以置信地发问。

克里斯蒂亚诺笑了，"有点耐心，你这个就想要抱抱的小家伙！"他走到沙发前，停在离利奥几英尺远的地方。克里斯蒂亚诺把一只手搭在臀部上。"想知道什么是最好的取暖方式吗？"他露出个坏笑。

利奥对接下来的谈话有不详的预感。"是什么？"他小心翼翼地问道。

克里斯蒂亚诺的笑容扩大了些。"做运动。"

****

利奥把头往后甩到靠枕上，呻吟出声："明明你才是一直待在办公室里的那个，"他大声指责道，"而我才刚刚开始休息！"他抄起一个靠枕朝克里斯蒂亚诺的方向扔去，但对方却轻而易举地接住了它。

"来嘛，"克里斯蒂亚诺催促道，"不过你才是一整天都在抱怨着冷的那个。"

最终利奥发现自己正站在室外的花园里，身上穿的衣服比他记得自己所拥有的还要多好些件，被逼着违背自己的意愿进行体育活动。他穿着厚实的、大冬天才会穿的黑色毛衣，套着条阿根廷国家队的短裤，带着双红蓝相间的手套，裹得他的手看上去有实际的两倍大小。

虽然没有下雪，但他们脚下的草地上覆盖着一层薄霜，每当利奥张开嘴喘气或说话时，团团白雾从他嘴中冒出。

克里斯蒂亚诺换上了一件他上次造访时落在利奥家里的毛衣，还带了顶他从利奥衣柜里（未经允许）借来的灰色毛线帽。他搓着手，时不时跳几下，以促进身体里的血液循环。

"圣诞节的时候应该就会下雪的。"克里斯蒂亚诺自信地宣称。或许只是灯光的反射让人产生的错觉，但克里斯的眼睛似乎因为这个想法而隐约明亮起来，如果能看到克里斯蒂亚诺因为这么点小事而如此兴奋和开心，哪怕利奥要冒着被冻死在外面的危险，他也在所不辞。

"我们这不是已经出来做运动了吗？"利奥问，他踢着脚下的草，踩碎了覆盖在上面的霜，让他踏过的草看上去更绿了些。

尽管克里斯蒂亚诺提了许多建议和想法，他们最后还是选择踢足球。因为就算利奥有时候也会抱怨，但毕竟踢球是他最喜欢的事，如果迫不得已，他愿意踢上一整天。至于克里斯蒂亚诺的球技，作为业余玩家他踢得相当好，而利奥已经很久没有和健身房里的训练机器之外的东西一起踢过球了，克里斯蒂亚诺无疑是个水平不错的对手。

"围墙的另一边是谁家？"克里斯蒂亚诺突然发问，同时用脚踩住球。

利奥停住脚步，朝着对方所指的方向望过去。他在喘息的间隙吞了下口水，回答道，"那是路易斯的家。紧挨着的是马斯切拉诺的家。"虽然室外温度很低，但利奥还是觉得这是他一整天来最暖和的时刻。该死，在与健康相关的事情方面，克里斯蒂亚诺的看法总会是正确的。"但是他们现在不在家，"利奥补充道，"我想，他们应该都陪孩子们去公园之类的地方了。"

克里斯蒂亚诺转过身来冲着利奥笑，对方脸上调皮的坏笑只能说明他心里正打着什么小算盘。

"利奥，"他慢悠悠地说，"你能给我传个球吗？"

利奥愣住了。他看着克里斯蒂亚诺，又看了看围墙。"你想干什么？"恐怕他已经猜到答案了。

克里斯蒂亚诺只是笑得更灿烂了些。

利奥举起双手。"不行！"

克里斯蒂亚诺双手合十，"求求你了！"

"不行，克里斯，我才不要掺和到这事里来！"利奥说到，然而他眼睁睁看着克里斯蒂亚诺露出半是无辜半是恳求的表情，随着时间一秒秒推移，他最终只得放弃抗议。

"拜托，利奥！求你了！你传的球最好了！"当克里斯看到利奥捡起球，站定位置准备给他传球时，他笑得更开心了。"谢谢！"他大叫起来。

利奥有些恼怒地抬起头。从某些角度上看，克里斯还不如杰里呢，他想。他完全可以拒绝杰里的恶作剧和搞怪想法，但他永远无法拒绝克里斯蒂亚诺。这可不是什么好事。

"我不会 _搞破坏_ 的！"克里斯蒂亚诺赶紧补充，"我只是想看看，我能不能把球直接踢进马斯切拉诺的花园里。"

利奥摇着头，他将球放定后退，准备传球。他也不知道自己为什么要干这件事。"马斯切拉诺会很生气的。"

克里斯蒂亚诺指天画地地发誓他不会踢破任何一扇窗户，然后他小跑到草地中央。利奥把球完美地传到了他所站的位置。不知怎的，当克里斯蒂亚诺把球旋转着送进半空中时他并未感到惊讶，那球的运动弧度简直有如梦幻，它径直飞过路易斯的房子，消失在围墙后。他俩立即听到一声硬物撞击金属的巨大声响。利奥瑟缩了下。

克里斯蒂亚诺兴奋地把双手甩向空中。"好哎！"

利奥捂住了嘴。"天哪，我该怎么跟他解释……要是把他的车砸坏了怎么办啊？"

克里斯蒂亚诺跳起来张开双臂庆祝，"Sii!"*他大叫出声，笑着倒在草地上。

简直太荒谬了，利奥本想笑，但突然间他耳鸣大作，头晕目眩地失去平衡摔倒在地，捂着头，紧紧闭着双眼。

他眼前闪过一道红色和蓝色的闪光；然后是一片白色。耳边回荡着球迷的呐喊和解说员的声音；还有他自己站在队中与对方球员握手的场景。以及……还有……

眨眼间这些画面全都消失了，只剩利奥还躺在草地上，胸口剧烈起伏。那是他的记忆。他想起了 _什么_ ，但他还无法确定。目前还只是种感觉罢了。

他望向对方，正好看到克里斯蒂亚诺坐起来，当他注意到利奥也躺在地上时克里斯皱起眉头。"你没事吧？"他问道。

利奥点头，强迫自己表现得正常些。"我只是滑了一跤，"他撒了个谎。

克里斯蒂亚诺轻哼一声。"你怎么搞的？"他站起身来，向利奥伸去一只手，把他拉起来。"现在感觉暖和些了吗？"克里斯问道，声音带着些关切，同时拂去利奥外套上沾的草叶。

利奥把脑海里所有搅成一团的情绪都丢到脑后。他以后再思考这个情况吧。"是的，"他点头，"暖和多了。"

*Sii：查了下，应该是西班牙语（而不是葡萄牙语）的”Yess!”

克里斯蒂亚诺离开后，利奥冲上楼梯，冲进卧室，打开他的电脑。他点击谷歌搜索栏开始输入。

>克里斯蒂亚诺 |

他停下打字的手，抬头看看屏幕。他还能听到杰里的声音在他脑中回荡。 _哦，那是罗纳尔多。_

>克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多 |

他敲下回车键。

接下来的一个多小时，利奥都在阅读文章和观看Youtube上的视频。他也想过要看看评论，但他只读了前几句就赶紧关闭网页，不再做进一步的尝试。

他靠在椅子上盯着屏幕。现在一切事情都说得通了。他简直不敢相信自己居然没有早点把这些线索拼凑起来。

"他说自己叫克里斯托弗·罗曼诺，嗯？"利奥摇摇头。"还挺聪明的嘛。"

他仍旧盯着电脑，直到一个小时后他的手机响了起来。利奥拿起它，扫了眼屏幕。

> ** **马斯切拉诺**** ：为什么我的百合花圃里躺着个足球？

在他和阿坤以及马斯切拉诺出发去阿根廷的前一天，塞尔吉和他女友邀请他和路易斯去他家里玩。反正利奥也无事可做，于是他就去了。当他们抵达时，特尔施特根、拉法和安德烈·戈麦斯已经在那了。

当利奥和安德烈单独待在厨房时，利奥突然意识到安德烈与他和克里斯蒂亚诺都是队友。

"我和克里斯蒂亚诺的关系如何？"

安德烈抬头看向他，眨着眼睛。

"罗纳尔多，"利奥解释说，"克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。"

安德烈有些尴尬地笑了一声，揉揉后颈。"呃，是这样的，"他努着嘴，做出个无需言语的"我不知道"的姿势。"你俩都是——又有名又酷炫又重要的角色……而大家总在争论你俩到底谁更厉害些。"

"不，不，我是说——"利奥叹气。他也拿不准自己想说什么。不过他又试了一次，"我的意思是，我和他之间的关系 _到底_ 是什么样的。"他看向安德烈，观察着他的眼睛，搜寻连他自己都说不清的情绪变化，"你和我们两个人都一起踢球。我平时如何评价他，他又是怎么描述我的？不是别人觉得我们在想什么……而是我们 _本人_ 究竟作何感想。"这问题过于宽泛了，网上有上千篇文章都在想方设法解释，而他则试图从这年轻男孩处问出个答案，只不过因为对方恰好在巴塞罗那和葡超踢过球。利奥正想收回这个问题让对方不要再为此伤脑筋了，安德烈却做出了回答。

"你们其实没有什么交集，"他说，"没多少私下联系，就是这样。只是包围着你的那些炒作看起来好像你和他有什么关系，但并不是这样。"他停了下来，玩弄着手中的勺子。

"你们并不会经常谈论起对方，"他继续说道，"但我唯一听到你提到克里斯或者他提到你的时候，总是……"他寻找着适合的形容词，"以一种相互尊重和富有专业素养的方式？我甚至还记得他时不时地称赞过你。"他把勺子翻过来搭在茶杯上，"所以，不要被杰里和马斯切拉诺开的那些夸大事实的玩笑影响了。你们两个除了踢球之外没什么交集。不过大体来说克里斯这人还不错。"

利奥哼道，"是的，我相信。"

安德烈误会了他的语气。"抱歉，我也觉得我没提供多少有用信息。"他露出个局促的微笑。

"不，不是的，"利奥把手放在安德鲁前臂上，"实际上这很有帮助，"他笑着说，"谢谢你。"

他们又在那里坐了一阵，然后利奥拿起自己的杯子，站起身朝客厅的方向示意，"我们去找其他人吧？"

利奥从阿根廷回来一天后就接到了克里斯蒂亚诺的电话。其实克里斯还记得他哪天回来这件事还挺贴心的。

在休假期间利奥已经想清楚了，他决定什么都不说。如果克里斯蒂亚诺想告诉他事实，那就让他自己说。实际上利奥更好奇对方到底还想装多久。

他们决定在巴塞罗那近郊的一间小咖啡馆见面。利奥需要找位修理工来检查他的车，所以他和路易斯说自己需要去修理铺取回他的电视机，借走了路易斯的吉普车。

"你知道那玩意有多少卡路里吗？"

利奥刚准备一口咬下去，他被迫停了下来，转过头瞪着克里斯蒂亚诺，嘴里叼着块阿尔法约饼干*。

"管好你自己的事得了。"他嘴里含着东西，含糊不清地嘟囔道。反正他很确定克里斯蒂亚诺肯定听得懂。

对方不赞同地摇头，然而唇边带着一抹笑意，"而你居然还自称是职业运动员呢。"

利奥赶紧把饼干吞进肚子里，甚至没来得及好好嚼上一嚼，他答道："好呀，你就整天吃沙拉和燕麦棒吧。"

"实际上，"克里斯蒂亚诺用拳头抵着下巴，人靠在柜台，挑起眉毛看向利奥，"你知道吗，一根被生产商宣传为'健康'和'无糖'的普通燕麦棒，至少含有百分之五十的——"

利奥捂起耳朵拒绝听接下来的内容，"别破坏我的胃口了，"他抱怨道，"再这样下去除了胡萝卜我什么都不能吃了。"

克里斯蒂亚诺显然对这局面相当满意，"我应该开发我自己的健康燕麦棒生产线，"他非常认真地说，"我可以叫它‘ _无糖任意球_ **’，每年免费送给你十吨。"

利奥笑着回应，"我想还是算了吧。"他半开玩笑半当真地说。他只能在脑海中想象克里斯蒂亚诺生产的燕麦棒会是什么样子。很有可能就是纯西兰花做的。

他又拿起一块阿尔法约饼干，看了一眼克里斯蒂亚诺，对方正摆弄着手机。"咱俩分开后你要回马德里吗？"利奥随口问道，把饼干塞进嘴里。谢天谢地，这次克里斯蒂亚诺没有表示反对。

对方叹道，"是啊，"他慢悠悠地说，"我们单位现在有点忙。假期很快就结束了，然后我们还有一个，"他顿住了，寻找适合的词。利奥现在能看出来他之前没注意到的，对方话语中包含的暗喻，"就说是与我们主要的对手之间的竞争吧。因此有很多工作要做。"克里斯就这么随随便便地撒了个谎，就跟他现在已经习惯撒谎了似的。利奥意识到事实很有可能正是如此。他不知道他应该是愤怒抑或是难过。

利奥点点头，装出若无其事的样子。他知道事实了，他想承认他已经知道了，但他也不确定这会对他们在过去的半年中好不容易才建立起来的特殊关系造成什么影响。所以他只是再次点头，说，"那好吧。"

*Alfajor cookie，阿根廷传入西班牙的一种饼干，很甜

**sugar-free-kicks，是sugar-free（无糖）和free-kicks（任意球）拼在一起组的

之后他们决定各自回家待着，克里斯蒂亚诺坚持要和利奥一起走去他停车的地方，尽管利奥自己都忘了自己究竟把车停在哪了。

利奥打着哆嗦，把围巾罩在嘴上。现在正在下雪，这几天都一直在下雪，正如克里斯蒂亚诺所预测的那样。再过几天就是圣诞节，这或许是件好事，但利奥现在唯一关心的就是即将到来的西班牙德比，就在圣诞节之后的一个月。时间太短了；他们并没有充足的准备时间。

他的动作并没有逃过克里斯蒂亚诺的眼睛。"你又在发抖了。"他说，听上去几乎像是指责。

利奥皱着眉头。"我没事，"他反驳道。他冻坏了，但他打死也不会承认的。

克里斯蒂亚诺摇摇头。"你会感冒的。"

"我 _不会_ 。"

对方为他的固执己见翻了个白眼。利奥把鼻子更深地埋进温暖的围巾里，他朝远处张望着，但身后却有了动静，下一刻他感觉肩膀上被披了件外套。

利奥抬起头，对克里斯眨着眼睛。"你不穿的吗？"他傻乎乎地发问，手指还抓着外套的袖子。

克里斯蒂亚诺耸耸肩，看向一旁。"我不要紧的，"他随口应答。他的脸颊染上了一层淡淡的粉红，但不知为何利奥觉得那不仅是因为寒冷。

利奥意识到自己正露出一个羞涩的笑容。"谢谢。"

当他们最终找到了路易斯的吉普车，而对方即将走回自己的车旁时，他终于积攒起对克里斯蒂亚诺说这件事的勇气。

"俱乐部说我可以踢下场德比。"

克里斯蒂亚诺愣住了。他看着利奥，所有的情绪都直接写在脸上。利奥突然有种冲动，想抓住克里斯，冲他大叫，告诉他这 _不会_ 改变过去几个月的一切……

"而你也同意了？"

利奥点点头。他看向自己的脚，无法直视克里斯蒂亚诺毫无掩饰的表情。"我已经想起了绝大多数的事，拉米雷斯医生说，参加比赛可能会触发余下的回忆。"

克里斯蒂亚诺缓缓点头。"我明白了。"

利奥在等待。他等着看克里斯蒂亚诺是否最终会撕破伪装，告诉他事实，他几乎是在盼着克里斯这么做了。

“我……”利奥猛然抬头看着他。有那么一瞬间，克里斯蒂亚诺看起来好像真的要放下伪装向他坦白。但那一瞬立即消散了，他抿起嘴，露出个淡淡的微笑。"祝你好运。我会看比赛的。"

利奥点头。"好的。"

利奥和杰里、路易斯、马斯切拉诺以及他们的家人们一起迎接新年。

"哇——哦！"米兰撕开五颜六色的包装纸，惊呼道，"爸爸，这个超级无敌酷啊！"

路易斯偷偷瞄了一眼孩子手里拿着的盒子。"噢，杰里，那是一架无人机吗？"

杰里咧开嘴笑起来。"猜得没错！"他看起来几乎像米兰一样开心，甚至还更高兴些。"这款比较简单，是专门为孩子设计的，"他热情地解释道，"所以它们很容易控制，而且如果不小心撞到什么东西，也不会造成太大的损失。"

马斯切拉诺哼了一声，"你在考虑转行吗？"

利奥没听到杰里的回答，因为他被被嗡嗡作响的手机分了心。他从口袋里摸出手机看向屏幕。是克里斯蒂亚诺的来电。

"对不起，伙计们，我得接个电话，马上回来。"他起身走向阳台，远离房内的聒噪。

他接起电话，把手机按在耳边。"怎么了，克里斯？"

"利奥，这 _他妈的_ 是什么玩意？"

利奥意识到自己唇角扯出个微笑。他 _很清楚_ 克里斯蒂亚诺在说什么，但假装不知道更有趣些。"我想，你已经收到了我送的礼物？"

"我——这——这是——"克里斯蒂亚诺结结巴巴，完全不知所措。"你为什么会觉得送这玩意会是个好主意？"

利奥笑起来。不让克里斯蒂亚诺知道他已经恢复记忆了还是有些好处的。他是在巴塞罗那买新年礼物时想出这注意的。他在一家店里发现了巴萨主题的圣诞毛衣，还没等他再仔细想想，利奥就已经挑了件背面印有他名字的毛衣，包装起来，一回家就给克里斯蒂亚诺的地址寄了过去。

"你应该穿上它。"他调皮地建议。

"我才不穿呢。"

"别这么说，克里斯，"利奥答道，在他名字上拖了长音。"你不是说过，你穿任何衣服都会很好看的吗？"他调侃道。

电话那头一阵沉默。"那是……"利奥能听出克里斯正在他的原则和自信心之间犹豫不决。"……真的。"他终于承认。

利奥笑着说："我打赌你穿它一定比我穿好看。"

"那当然了，"克里斯蒂亚诺回答道，好像这是毋庸置疑的事实一样。"但我还是不肯穿。"

身后传来一声撞击的巨响，声音大到连克里斯蒂亚诺都能在电话那头听见。

"发生什么了？"

"呃，"利奥转过身，拉开门向客厅望去。圣诞树倒在地上，路易斯正倒在沙发上大笑不止，马斯切拉诺对着杰里大声吼叫，本杰明和米兰的脸上抹满了蛋糕。"我觉得是杰里把送给米兰的无人机撞到圣诞树上了。"

克里斯蒂亚诺说不穿就不穿。然而几个小时后，当他给利奥发来他和家人们的合影时，利奥能从背景中看到那件毛衣被小心翼翼地叠好，放在他们身后的一张沙发上。这就已经足够了。

西班牙德比来的太快太早，而利奥还没有准备好。他在比赛开始的一整个早上都在盯着手机，在想他是否应该给克里斯蒂亚诺发条短信。但最终他还是没有发。

当他们在球员通道里列队准备的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺并没有看他，尽管利奥再明显不过地盯着他瞅。他和莫德里奇交流了几句，拍了拍拉莫斯的后背，对着马塞洛的耳朵低声说了些什么，然后就走到队伍后面，故意无视利奥的目光。

利奥还没来得及搞清楚自己究竟是生气还是不安，下一秒塞尔吉就从后面跳到他身上，杰里又在大声叫嚷，他的心思也跟着飞到了别处。

在他踏上球场时诺坎普喧嚣起来。举目之处都是印着他名字的围巾，和球迷们举着的"欢迎回来"、"我们爱你"的牌子。利奥微笑着向球迷挥手致意。这感觉他很熟悉。

比赛开始前他们握手时克里斯蒂亚诺甚至都没有看他一眼。这几乎足以让利奥忽视胸口的刺痛。差不多吧。

利奥在比赛开始十三分钟后，在路易斯的助攻下打进了一粒漂亮的进球。他跳进了路易斯怀里，其他队友也跑过来庆祝，诺坎普彻底疯狂了。

克里斯蒂亚诺很快做出回应，仅仅十分钟后，他就开出一脚任意球。虽然距离相当远，但球还是如闪电般直飞入网。

比赛十分紧张，局势多变，在利奥助攻保利尼奥再次进球后，巴萨在上半场结束时取得领先。

利奥目送皇家马德里的球员回到更衣室。他想过去说一句"恭喜啊，克里斯"，或者"那真是个好球啊，克里斯"，甚至只是叫一声"克里斯"，但现在的时间地点都不合适，最终他只能跟在杰里后头进入他们的主队更衣室。他突然想起了克里斯蒂亚诺说过的话——事情远比这复杂得多——现在他明白了。

克里斯蒂亚诺在下半场又进了一球——以非常华丽的风格，利奥想，就和克里斯本人一样——但他的努力最终付诸东流。巴萨在比赛的最后几分钟内再次进球，以三比二的比分稳稳拿下比赛。

诺坎普的球迷们又喊又跳，到处飘扬着蓝色和红色，蒙蔽了其他任何事物。这本身就像是一种失忆症，当他们在球场上庆祝的时候，利奥什么都记不住，他只能全神贯注在当下的事情上。

诺坎普就像他的家。而利奥还记得家的感觉。

利奥在更衣室里一直待到其他人都离开了，他对杰里和路易斯说他有点吃不消，只是需要休息一阵，所以他们用不着等他。

他偷溜到门边张望，确定皇家马德里的客场更衣室也空着，克里斯蒂亚诺并不在那里。利奥站在门口，握紧拳头垂在身侧，烦躁感越来越强，几近把他吞噬。

"混蛋，"他喃喃自语，差点控制不住踢点什么来发泄。

他抓起自己的双肩包走向出口，心里想着现在打电话给杰里和路易斯让他们等他一起走是否还来得及。

走到停车场时他停下脚步，注意到一个熟悉的身影坐在楼梯上。

克里斯蒂亚诺听到了他的声音，站了起来。他看着利奥，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，身体微微晃动。他周身的氛围异乎寻常地窘迫。

"所以……现在你全都想起来了？"

利奥叹了口气。他仍旧很烦躁，但他现在不知道自己到底在生谁的气了，克里斯蒂亚诺还是他自己。

"没错。"

克里斯蒂亚诺点头。"好的，"他研究着利奥身后体育场的墙壁，把重心从一条腿转移到另一条腿上。"不错。"

克里斯弯下腰拿起自己的包，随便冲着某个地方比划。"那我走了，"他说，转身想要走开。

利奥心中的烦躁情绪再度翻涌上来。"等一下，"他说。但克里斯蒂亚诺并未做出反应，利奥把包甩到地上，快走几步迈过他们之间的距离，抓住克里斯的手肘。"我说，等一下！"

克里斯蒂亚诺终于停住脚步，转身看他。他的表情平板，就像当时他们第一次在医院里见面时他向利奥露出的表情；是他经常面对媒体采访时的表情。这让利奥回想起在一切发生 _前_ 他们对待彼此的态度，尽管他现在能更好地看清局势，但利奥仍旧很生气。

"你到底是怎么回事？"利奥终于爆发了。他已经厌倦把自己的情绪全都憋在心里了，他本以为找回记忆会让一切更加简单，但它却变得更复杂了。他脑海中涌动着许多情绪——被欺骗的痛苦，不被信任的冒犯，被忽视的愤怒，以及对现实情况的愤懑不平。

"你之前的努力都是为了什么？你到底是怎么想的，你以为你告诉我真相之后我就会说， _哦，不错，_ _多_ _谢_ ？"他感觉到泪水在眼眶中集聚，不过利奥可不会哭，起码不是现在。"或者说，杰里会走过来告诉我， _不要和他说话，因为克里斯是个混球？_ 你对我的期望值真的就那么低吗？"

"没错，利奥！"克里斯蒂亚诺最终叫出声，他沮丧地举起双臂，"是的，我就是这么想的——不过，这和我对你的看法没有丝毫关系！"

"为什么！？"利奥失落而无助地大吼道。明明一切都是那么顺利，他不明白为什么会走到这种地步。

"因为——"克里斯蒂亚诺飞快地补充道："因为我们曾经有个机会，以 _真实身份_ 认识彼此。而我们俩都知道结局不怎么样。而——而你的失忆症就像是给了我第二次机会。你有没有想象过，如果在正常情况下，在没有这些该死的愚蠢竞争炒作包围我们时，我们和对方的相识会是什么样？"克里斯蒂亚诺注视着他，而利奥突然意识到对方也和他一样因整件事情而感到沮丧和受伤。

“我——”克里斯蒂亚诺闭起眼睛捏捏鼻梁，"天哪，当我头一次有机会能和你认真交谈时，我基本上已经对'梅西'这个词 _产生过敏反应_ 了，因为之前我能听到你名字的唯一语境就是别人用它来贬低或嘲笑我。我——"他颤抖地呼出一口气，任由双臂投降般地垂回身侧。"这……这局面不该怪 _我们_ 的。"

利奥感觉到怒意正缓慢从他体内离开。他坐在楼梯上，盯着脚下的沥青。不了解情况很糟糕，但搞清楚之后他更难受了。

而最惨的是，克里斯蒂亚诺说的对。他的想法无可厚非。这局面并不由他们决定，足球不应该是这样的。拉莫斯也在要求皇马球迷们不要在西班牙队踢球时冲杰里喝倒彩，但他们 _仍旧_ 会这么干，因为毕竟，这不是他们所能决定的事情。即便他和克里斯蒂亚诺站出来说'停下'，媒体也绝不可能就这么神奇地不再对他俩品头论足。

"我早就知道了。"

克里斯蒂亚诺猛然看向利奥。"什么？"他有一瞬间慌了神，茫然地眨着眼睛，然后他问，"有……有多久了？"

利奥低着头望向地面。他的喉咙有种奇怪的干涩感。"呃……还记得你来我家的那一次吗，就在圣诞节前？你把球踢进了马斯切拉诺家的院子？"利奥干笑两声，但听起来一点都不好笑。"那次……一定是触发了什么东西。因为在那之后我开始慢慢找回记忆。"

他能听到克里斯蒂亚诺向他走来。利奥仍然没有抬头，但从视野边缘他可以看见克里斯蒂亚诺移动到他身旁，在楼梯上坐下。

"可是你——你什么都没说。"克里斯蒂亚诺的声音赤裸脆弱，他平时所有的防备都完全放下了。"你就……难道你不介意吗？"他听起来还抱着股心碎的希望。

利奥抬起头来。克里斯蒂亚诺看向他时，眼睛微微带着些水汽，这让利奥不再那么介意自己眼角的刺痛感。"我……我从来没有说过我介意呀。"他微弱作答。

克里斯蒂亚诺的目光在他脸上搜寻。"我……你整场比赛都是那个样子——所以我以为——"他拖长尾音，放弃了解释。有些事情就是不需要解释。"但是我也从来没有说过我介意的，利奥，"他有些绝望地承认，"我也从来没有说过这件事。"

利奥向后靠去，手掌撑着后脑抬起头来。天已经黑下来了，但路灯还没有亮，所以恰好能在他们头顶的天空中看到那些星星。

"你自己说了，这不是我们所能决定的，"利奥慢慢地喃喃道，"但是或许，或许我们可以努力让我们之间的关系只由我们本人决定。"这想法很自私，但他们起码可以尝试一下。

他们甚至无须过多费力就能让许多事情都与他们有关：西甲联赛，西班牙德比，足球金球奖，以及任何颁给进攻球员的奖项。或许如果他们足够努力的话，这件微不足道的小事也会由他们决定。

当克里斯蒂亚诺回答时，他听起来与之前不大一样，更加平和与镇静。"前段时间我在某个地方读到一句话……我很赞同它。我们的身份已由他人为我们选择；但我们要么接受，要么为之奋斗来改变它。"

利奥转过身来看着他。他笑了——那是个小小的、真诚的微笑，而克里斯蒂亚诺也回以微笑。

也许 _这_ 算不上是第二次机会。也许 _这_ 就是。也许这是他们重新开始的机会，这次他们两人都不会白白放过。

"新年庆典马上就要开始了，"对方突然说，露出利奥熟悉的那个坏笑，"我们可以把一些人下巴吓掉。"

利奥轻笑出声。他只能胡乱猜测克里斯蒂亚诺的脑子里在想些什么鬼主意。"或许我们可以穿配套的西装？"他好心提议。

克里斯蒂亚诺的表情变得严肃。"只在一种情况下，"他意味深长地说，"我才会穿西装。"

利奥大笑起来，畅快自如，恍若新生。"你当然会穿的。"

"路易斯，"

路易斯还在盯着手机。"什么事？"

"路——易——斯，"对方拖着长音，拽着他的袖子。

"到底怎么了，杰里？"路易斯猛地一惊，他只能将目光从手机上移开，瞪着后卫。要对付一个失去耐心的杰里，从某种程度上来说，比应付一个感到无聊的小孩还要糟。你大可以哄一个孩子去睡觉，但你可没法对一个大块头、相当固执、还将近两米高的足球运动员如法炮制。

杰里撅着嘴。"利奥什么时候才会回来？已经快半夜了。"

路易斯翻了个白眼，继续查看他的社交媒体首页："他很快就会回来的，真的，他可能打了辆车或者找人送他回家。"他眯起眼睛审视性地瞟了对方一眼，"如果你不耐烦的话就回家吧，我会在这等他。"

杰里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着什么，翻身趴下。他好不容易才闭上嘴一分钟后又开口说："我们不应该把他一个人留在那。"

"你又在疑神疑鬼了，杰里，"路易斯向他保证。"利奥有能力照顾好自己。"

正在这时他们听到房子的大门打开，有辆汽车开进门来。

杰里从沙发上跳起来。"噢！"

路易斯笑着往后放松地靠在靠枕上。"我就说嘛。"

杰里朝门口走去，一下子拉开门。"利奥，我知道你叫我们不要等你——"他说到一半停住了。"路易斯。"

路易斯几乎要发火了，但杰里听起来很认真，让他吃了一惊。"怎么了？"

"路易斯，过来。现在就来。"

路易斯从沙发起身走到前门，挨着杰里站在门廊处，"你又怎么了——哦。"

从这里他能看见利奥，他已经下了车，正站在旁边，肩上挂着包，轻轻倚在敞开的车门上，和车内的某人说着话。

而那个人就是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

"保重。"罗纳尔多说，他把利奥拉近，在他的脸颊上友好地吻了一下。

作为回应利奥也在罗纳尔多的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。"你也保重，"他笑着说，"到家之后记得给我发短信。"

罗纳尔多冲他露出一个微笑。"那是当然，"他把安全带拉到胸前，重新发动车辆，"一会儿再聊！"

利奥向他挥手。场面看起来十分自然，就像他们一直都在这么做似的。"再见！"

当罗纳尔多调转车头驾车离开时，他瞟到了站在门口的杰里和路易斯。他笑了笑，举手向他们示意。杰里的嘴张得更开了。

"我——这是——怎么回事——"他猛转过身盯着路易斯，"打我一拳。我恐怕被困在噩梦里了。"

路易斯还没来得及回应，利奥就已走到在他们面前，脸上露出极其灿烂的笑容。"嗨，伙计们，"他向他俩打招呼，把头偏向一边，无辜地眨着眼睛。"怎么了？"当他俩都没法给出个合适的回复时，利奥耸耸肩，从他们身边走过。

杰里的眼睛突然睁大，他才意识到了什么。他扭过身瞪着路易斯，低声说："等等……这不可能。难道罗纳尔多就是利奥一直说的那个 _克里斯托弗_ 吗？"

路易斯张嘴笑起来。他挑了挑眉毛，欣赏着杰里脸上的震惊神情。"你不会现在才发现吧？"

他转身回到客厅，利奥正坐在那里，只留下杰里还站在门口张望。"利奥，你感觉怎么样？"

利奥报以微笑。"比从前好得多了。"


End file.
